


I'm So Into You

by dannydevito



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: 5 times Yamato made Aoi blush.
Relationships: Yamato Tsubaki/Aoi Wakakusa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	I'm So Into You

There was a lot of things about Aoi that Yamato loved but if there was one thing in particular he enjoyed it was how easily the pianist blushed. All it took a lot of times was just a look and the shorter male was a flushed, stammering mess. Yamato had made it his mission since they started their relationship to tease this reaction out of his boyfriend as often as he could. 

The pair were making their way back to their share house. Their classes for the day had ended early and so the streets were empty enough. Yamato reached out and grabbed Aoi’s hand, interlinking his fingers with his boyfriends smaller ones, giving his hand a small squeeze. There was no one around so Aoi’s reservations about public displays of affection shouldn’t have been a problem. 

‘W-W-What are you doing?” Aoi stuttered out, face flushed pink, bringing the couple to a stop. 

“Hmm?” Yamato replied, looking down at his boyfriend and smiling at the colour high on his cheeks. “I’m holding your hand.” The taller boy waved their joined hands to emphasize the point. 

“I can see that,” Aoi whined, his eyes looking around the empty street they stood on, paranoid that this one small gesture was making a scene. “But out here?” 

“I like holding your hand, you like holding my hand,” Yamato replied, dragging his boyfriend along with him so they could get home quicker. “What’s the issue?” The dark haired boy pressed a kiss to Aoi’s knuckles 

“You can’t just do things like that!” Aoi screeched burying his face in his boyfriends shoulder, but didn’t drop the others hand for the entirety of their way home. 

\- 

Yamato had just come home from a grocery run. He sighed setting the bags down on their kitchen table. Aoi had given him the exact amount of money and had repeated again and again not to get anything that wasn’t on the list, in what Yamato guessed was supposed to be a threatening tone. If anything Aoi did could be considered threatening, that is. But Kohei glowering over Aoi’s shoulder, unbeknownst to the shorter males was, so Yamato followed his orders, despite how much he wanted to spend all their food money on white rice. 

The dark haired males eyes cut across the kitchen settling on Aoi, who was grumbling under his breath as he did the dishes, unaware that his boyfriend had come home. Yamato smiled at the sight, everything Aoi did was cute to him, even complaining and doing household chores. 

He made his way over to the sink, wrapping his arms around Aoi’s small waist, pulling him back against his chest and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Hey.” 

Aoi yelled, dropping the cup he was washing into the sink, ignoring the water that splashed back on his sweater. “You scared me!!” Aoi cried out, burying his face into his soapy hands. 

Yamato blinked, staring down at the back of Aoi’s head, focusing on the bright pink colour of his ears, matching the soft hair that surrounded them. He ignored Aoi’s usual grousing and planted another kiss to his boyfriends head. 

\- 

Band practice had just ended, the others chattering around him, putting their instruments away, getting ready to leave the studio. Yamato yawned, raising his arms over this head, stretching the stiff muscles out. 

“Do you really have to do that here!?” Aoi shrieked from behind him, causing the other three boys in the room to stop in their tracks and watch the couple with curious eyes. Well Fuuta and Misaki were curious, Kohei’s eyes had their usual protective glean to them. 

“Huh?” Yamato asked, turning around to face the pianist, his face a rosy pink. “What did I even do?” He was confused, he was literally just... standing there? He wasn’t sure what he did to cause this sort of reaction, not that he was complaining. 

“You-” Aoi started, waving an accusing finger towards his boyfriend before he seemed to change his mind, dropping his gaze to the ground, face becoming even more impossibly pink. “N-Nevermind.” 

Yamato blinked, “Huh?” 

“Oh! I know!! I know!!” Fuuta interrupted the pair, crashing into Aoi and clinging onto his friend to stop him from leaving. “Yamato was yawning and his shirt always rides up a bit when he does that, I know because Aoi told me so!” The red head exclaimed, grinning at Aoi, oblivious to the incoming chaos he was about to cause. 

“Fuuta you idiot!” Aoi cried out, face cherry red and tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. He took advantage of Fuuta’s surprise at his outburt and squirmed out of the arms wrapped around him, running out of the studio with a concerned Kohei following close behind. 

"Nice one bro!” Misaki cackled, fist bumping the red head, the two going back to packing up their instruments, well used to Aoi’s dramatics. Yamato shrugged and turned back to his guitar. 

\- 

The group were eating dinner together, grilled mackerel with a side of miso soup and, Yamato could near cry, white rice. The guitarist glanced to his right, listening to what Aoi was saying when his eyes focused in on the grain of rice stuck on his boyfriends lower lip. 

Without thinking he reached out and swiped the grain up with his index finger, bringing it to his mouth and sucking the rice off. Yamato looked back at his boyfriend trying to figure out why the shorter male had stopped mid-sentence. 

Aoi’s sat there shocked, his mouth quivering, almost as if he was unable to speak, beforer he settled on “Yamato you idiot!” He cried out, face flushed red, pulling the baggy sleeves of his sweater over his hands before burying his face in them. 

“Don’t worry it tasted better because of you.” Yamato reassured, pulling his boyfriend onto his lap, rubbing his hand across the other back as he buried his hot face into the guitarists shoulder. 

Misaki slammed his plate onto the table, “We can’t get through one fucking meal without this shit.” He griped, turning his chair to block the couple from his view. 

\- 

Misaki and Fuuta are out on a date and Kohei made some vague excuse for leaving the share house, probably discreetly following the chaotic couple acting as an invisible chaperon to make sure they don’t get into any trouble. Whatever, Yamato doesn’t care, all this means is that they have the share house to themselves for the night. The guitarist calls out into the empty apartment, making sure the couple is alone, before pushing Aoi against the closed door, pressing insistent kisses against the pianist neck. 

“You’re so impatient,” Aoi points out voice all breathy and soft. Yamato grins up at him before pulling Aoi into a wet kiss that’s way too much tongue. Aoi parts his mouth and lets Yamato control the kiss, the taller males tongue licking its way into his mouth, stroking their tongues together. Yamato’s mouth is soft and demanding against his, nipping his teeth against Aoi’s plush lips, making the petite boy moan out, clinging onto Yamato’s broad shoulders, knees weak at the intense kiss. 

Yamato pulls back slightly grey eyes scanning Aoi’s red face he trails soft, open-mouthed kisses against Aoi’s chin and cheek and then lips. “I love you.” Yamato whispers, directly into Aoi’s ear, voice deep and husky. Aoi’s ear burns red hot at the attention. 

Aoi whines. “I love you too,” The pink haired boy mumbles, red face tucked into the curve of Yamato’s neck, mouth moving against the collar of his shirt. 

Yamato tilts Aoi’s head back up, coaxing him back into the kiss, pulling his boyfriend tighter against him. “Did you know?” Yamato asks between kisses, “you’re face is so red right now?” 

Aoi pulls back completely at that, his face looks like it’s on fire and he’s frowning. Hard. Was that the wrong thing to say? 

“Yamato you idiot!” Aoi cries out stomping towards his room, the black haired male trailing behind him. What did he do wrong this time?

**Author's Note:**

> the yamaoi brainrot is real.
> 
> scream with me about argonavis on [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)


End file.
